


Noir

by smolnatsu29 (natsucchi29)



Series: ficlets/drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adulthood, Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dominant!iwaizumi, i'm embarrassed to include these sex terms in the tags, oc is named after me don't judge, writer has no idea about dom/sub pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsucchi29/pseuds/smolnatsu29
Summary: Black Hajime arises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- I don't really write smut so forgive me  
> \- I wanted to try writing smut tho  
> \- I appreciate comments! They are amazing and they keep me going :)

Thunderstorms roll in, followed by whimpers from Hajime and Natsu's room.

Natsu is afraid of thunderstorms, so Hajime draws all the curtains down so she wouldn't see them through the window. He pulls her closer to his body, draping his arm over her and starts slowly caressing her back, while she nuzzles her face into his comfortable chest.

Thunderstorms weren't the nicest things to wake up to, but Hajime just made it better.

“You want ice cream, babe?” he asks her. “We got lots - 2 tubs and an ice cream cake.”

He was hoping ice cream would comfort her (she’s got a sweet tooth), and he was glad he offered when she giggled and agreed.

They both got up, and Hajime teasingly slaps Natsu's ass through her short shorts paired with his (oversized, on her) shirt on. She giggles again, telling him to stop, but he does it again and tickles her.

She breaks free from his captivation, and playfully runs for the door, opening it to let herself out, which she does so, but Hajime pins her on the wall beside the door.

The two were only a few centimetres away from each other's lips, with Natsu's smooth thigh in Hajime's grasp and both of her hands cupping his face, when they both hear their roommates come in, making the two freeze in their spots.

Both Natsu and Hajime gulped, and they felt as if their roommates could have heard it too.

“W-we’re home...”

Their roommates caught the two lovers in such an awkward spot that when they finally unfreeze, they closed their legs tightly while standing up straight, pink hues heavily dusting their cheeks.

One of the roommates teases Hajime about the little hill forming in his pants, and Hajime immediately covers his crotch area with his two hands while Natsu glances at him, also equally embarrassed, and tries her best to explain their behaviour. Hajime is now incredibly red, thoroughly ashamed at being caught red handed, but he was so pulled in by Natsu's charms, and was undeniably aroused starting from when he playfully slapped her ass.

Hajime quickly takes Natsu by the hand, dragging her into their bedroom, and locking the door behind him. He manages to pin her against the door, and he crashes his lips into hers, hungrily wanting to cover those soft lips with his, to feel her feminine and loving warmth around him.

And he wasn't disappointed.

Natsu kisses back just as wildly, her hands cupping his cheeks to keep him in position. She then manoeuvres her hands to play with the little hairs at the back of his neck, and then running her fingers through his luscious raven hair.

Hajime's hands wandered all over her body; rough, calloused hands impatiently caressing her soft skin, finding their way under her (more like, his) shirt, and he was glad that she wasn’t wearing a bra on, making things easier for him. His hands travel up to the pillowy breasts he's looking for, cupping them rather harshly as his thumbs circled the now-perky nipples, and earns a moan from his lover.

The contrast between her silky smooth skin and his volleyball player rough hands is something he actually hardly took notice of until now. Her skin just feels so good to the touch. He gets annoyed with his shirt on her being in the way, so he peels it off her, tosses it on the floor, and his lips go straight to licking her nipples while sucking on them in between.

Natsu does her best to keep her mouth from releasing her moans into the air, fearing that they would be heard just outside the door she's leaning against, and she claws at Hajime with her free hand, the cloth of his shirt bunching up, while her right hand is busy suppressing her voice.

His face goes back up to hers; his hot lips meet her quivering ones and he lifts up her leg against his, feeling her firm but slightly squishy thighs. Her breath hitches and a moan unwillingly comes out of her mouth when she feels his hand wiggles its way into her shorts and his thick fingers teasingly caressed her core.

Her eyes widen when his pace picks up rather quickly, and he pulls away from the kiss so that he can look at her expressions. She bites her lower lip and angles her head to the side as Hajime settles on a quick yet comfortable pace, and she knows better than anybody how she's soaking wet right now.

A lust-filled moan escapes her lips and fills up the room (she swears the people outside their room probably heard it) when Hajime plunges two--yes, two--fingers inside her, doing scissoring motions and caressing her inner walls somewhat pleasantly. When she opened her eyes, Natsu catches the grin that curled on Hajime's lips.

He settles her leg on his arm to let it dangle comfortably there while he worked on stretching her out nice and slow, but deep enough to keep her gasping along with her laboured breathing.

She wished that she wasn't in this position with only one unstable leg holding herself up. This is so new to her, since Hajime doesn't seem to like standing positions during sex, and she usually ends up on her back and being drilled into the mattress. She wondered what got to him that he just dragged her in and began the action.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Hajime adds the third finger in, and increases his speed. His three fingers slid in and out of her with ease, as she got even wetter, if that was possible. She could almost feel her eyes rolling into her skull when the fingers pumping into her abruptly stops. She opens her eyes and looks straight into her partner's, whose pair looked dark and nothing like she's ever seen before.

His next few words were nothing she's heard from him before.

"It's not fair if you're the only one having all the fun," he says, his gaze directly into hers, firm and oozing dominance.

"Suck me."

She could hardly believe her ears, but her eyes witnessed as he takes off his boxers, sits on the edge of the bed and looks straight at her as he opened his legs wide enough for her to position herself between them. She gulps as she watched his erected cock, twitching and standing tall, and her partner, wanting to have her lips around it. Hajime's got a serious expression on, his dominant side present in him that she hasn't seen in many months. Scratch that, this might be a lot different from that side she’s seen before. She felt the little hairs on her nape stand up.

There's no way she won’t comply to this Hajime.

Not like she would resist anyway.

She wondered if Hajime knows he has this side to him that's unbearably hot and it renders her unable to disobey him due to her submissive nature. She can't stand how irresistible this side of him is, and wishes that it'll come up again more in the future.

She approaches him slowly and gets on her knees, settling herself in between his legs, placing her left hand on his thigh, an attempt to hold his legs back. Encircling his pulsating cock with her hand, she settles on a firm yet comfortable grip and started pumping up and down, starting slowly.

"Faster."

His commanding tone sent shivers down her spine, and she spares no time following his instructions. She tries to ignore the fact that it makes her so wet that she worried if she's messing up their floors, but then she feels her fluids as it pooled and she can't ignore it any longer. She reaches down to touch her aching core when Hajime grabs her hand.

"Who said you can touch yourself?"

His grip is pretty strong, and she takes note not to do anything he doesn't permit.

"Play with my balls."

And so she does, giving his balls the attention they deserve while she tried her best to ignore the heat between her legs. She increases her speed again to keep him panting.

"Now, suck me."

Keeping her hands busy pleasuring him, she licks the precum oozing from his tip, then circling around the head with the flat part of her tongue. After at least a few circles around, she takes him in and tries to reach as deep as she can. The growl that she earns from his mouth sounded so delicious that she just had to do it again.

She's always started slowly, but this time, she is going slowly for seduction, and secretly hoping that maybe he'll tell her again to go faster. She couldn't deny it to herself that she loves it when he commands her like that.

Pressing her thumb at the tip and playing with his precum by spreading it all over, she decides to pay attention to the underside (and the veiny part) of his thick cock, licking at this particularly large, angry vein, and she wasn't expecting this reaction from him.

"Fuck," he grunts loudly.

She takes him in again, with a faster pace this time. Hajime is now grunting, groaning and inhaling sharp breaths like his life depended on it. Her ego swells up, caused by Hajime's sweet responses, and she takes note to give him more head in the future.

With a few more bobs of her head, he says, "Shit, I'm close," and she decides to milk it out of him, her grip tightening and her head bobbing up and down faster.

It wasn't long until his hot cum spurts out and spills into her mouth.

She grabs the box of tissues from the bedside table to spit out his cum when he says, in that commanding tone that gives her tingly sensations, "Swallow it."

She closes her eyes to calm herself, and does what she's told; a bitter aftertaste lingers in her mouth for a while.

"Good. Now, lick me, and make sure it's all clean."

So she follows, licking him clean as she felt him harden again within her light grasp, and his cock now stands tall and twitches lively.

When she’s finished licking him, he scoots back and shifts around in his spot. She wondered why he did this, and she was answered right away.

"Ride me."

In the almost one year they'd been together, they had only done it once in the riding position. Hajime likes to have his way with her, preferring to watch her wriggling in pleasure underneath him.

By his command, she gets on his lap with her knees on both sides of him as he took off his last remaining piece of clothing, which was his shirt, and she places herself directly over his cock that twitched excitedly. She didn't deny that her vagina quivered with the same excitement as his member did when she rubbed the tip of his cock against her hot, awaiting core. As Hajime places his hands on her hips, she felt a little conscious of her own body. This is exactly why she preferred other positions than this, but it won't hurt to do it in different positions once in a while for a change.

She closes her eyes as she lowered herself, and even though Hajime prepared her just enough--not to mention just how soaking wet she is--she can feel her insides being forcefully stretched by his cock as it enters her. She couldn't help but let out a cry until it was fully inside. She takes a pause to let herself get used to it, and began her slow bounces on Hajime's lap.

She doesn't know whether she likes this position--it gives her more chances to share intimacy with Hajime when she wraps her arms around him and nuzzles her head into his shoulder, but she doesn't like the fact that she can feel her body jiggling, which makes her really conscious about it.

As her bouncing becomes faster and harsher, the both of them are now in a chorus of moans and mewling (and growls, courtesy of Hajime), and both are also nearing their peaks at almost the same time.

"Fuck, babe, you're so beautiful."

She was taken aback by Black Hajime's (her new nickname for this side of him) compliment, and wasn't expecting it at all since he hasn't said anything but commands since shifting to this... scarily dominant panty-dropper. She smushed her face to his, kissing him deeply and with so much love and appreciation that when he kisses her back with the same degree of feelings, she melts into the kiss and her racing heartbeat regulates back to its normal pace.

White Hajime's presence weakens again when he pulls out and he flips her over, her face on the bed and her butt sticking out in the air.

"Ouch!" she flinches when he slaps her butt cheek.

"It's my turn now."

He shoves himself back into her, and she screams at how sudden he shoved his entire length into her, and is now fucking her raw at a reckless speed.

"H-Hajime...!"

He slaps her ass again, the stinging pain adding to her pleasure, and she gasps while she clawed at the sheets.

"I-I'm coming..."

She wasn't able to hold back any longer and one more thrust, he sends her to her peak, her orgasm feeling so amazing, making her cry out.

He kept thrusting at such high speed, and he was also coming undone shortly after she finished. He releases inside her; his cum streaming down her thighs and staining the sheets, but neither of them really care about that right now.

He flops beside her as she also turned to face him, both of them heaving to catch their breaths. She knows her Hajime is back when he angles her head up to him by her chin and places a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry I was so rough," he apologizes, "I don't know what came over me."

She kisses his forehead in return and leans hers against his.

"Whatever it was, it felt amazing."

 

\---

 

He then draws a warm bath for themselves to wash in; the relaxing smell of lavender and his gentleness as he washed her made her drift in and out of sleep, as exhaustion begins to show itself along with her sore body. He notices this and finishes up quickly to get the both of them out of the bath, dresses her up and dries her hair the best he can.

Making themselves comfortable on the bed, they automatically wrap their arms around each other, with no existing distance between their bodies. She basks in the warmth that his body gives off and this sends him a good feeling, evident from the smile on his lips as he listened to her steady breathing, indicating that she is now sleeping soundly in his arms. He kisses the top of her head, and whispers her a good night, going to sleep with the smile still curled in his lips.

Hajime gazes down at his sleeping girlfriend, she unknowingly oblivious to how much he loves the sight of her comfortably nestled in his arms, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
